Venganza VOS
by tazmania081005
Summary: He sought revenge against the detective Olivia Benson, your suffering will be your pleasure my first story, I hope to enjoy some of E/O
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_._

__

_The enclosure was almost empty, only the captain in his office last closing a case, Elliot had run it a couple of hours a hospital, the little Ell had a fall and had beaten the head, told Kathy to consider phone. Olivia was happy to know that despite the difficult divorce that Elliot had with his wife. parenting things were going well, got up and went to the office of Captain Cragen, knock on the door .- "Captain Cragen. later said he wanted to know if it is possible to take the day off tomorrow, I've had a long week and I have not really slept at all in a couple of nights, I think I would fine one day of relaxation .- Cragen turns to peer at Olivia and Detective replied .- I think it is OK for you to take tomorrow I know it's been a tough week, what matters is that we succeeded with the 3 rape cases that we successfully close tomorrow Casey take cases to court for trial and convicted, all thanks to the efforts of this unit , so of course you can have the day off .- I'll finish the report by Captain said Olivia Olivia .- I hope you rest know that Fin had a difficult case, the important thing is that the rapist is in jail. _

_._

_._

_Olivia removal from office and went to his desk, had been a very hard case, a 5 year old girl abused and raped by her stepfather, the defendant had confessed after nearly 8 hours of questioning and she was very tired now Vio .- retired as the precinct captain, said goodbye to making a gesture with his hand.  
>.<em>

_._

_Had been several hours without rest, watch her watch that marked the 1:35 Am It reprimanded for failing to call for Elliot since he retired from work, and not even remember how much time had passed, just hoped everything was OK Ell with little to your coworker her children were her life, and whatever happened to them he regretted deeply, mostly because he never was for them when they needed it, and now with the divorce but was absent.  
><em>

_._

.

_Olivia finally ended the case report of 5 year old girl, had been devastating to hear the statement of guilt, he never asked for a lawyer admitted his statement was to be hoped that Casey would achieve the maximum sentence, despite working hours personal life and not felt a deep conviction that all the effort that was worth, put behind bars for an offender and provide reassurance and protection to the victim, and she was the victim over her.  
><em>

.

._  
><em>

_Sign the file, closed it and went to the office of captain, left the file on the table, went to his desk, opened the drawer where he had his papers, took the keys to his apartment from his locker and pulled his jacket , turn out the light from his desk and under the stairs to the main exit of the seal, all in absolute peace and quiet. _

_._

_.  
><em>

_When I noticed that the last step was very dark outside, left the precinct, had a couple of steps when he noticed a subject in front of her, the darkness could not see his face, had a hooded poleron .- Detective Benson like this ? .- She was surprised that that kind, which came out of nowhere he were addressing her as if she knew .- Well responds nervously, she asks who you are trying to stay calm hurting Olivia .- I do not remember , I've remembered for more than 5 years.-Liv began to move his arm to eventually unholster his gun, do not tell the subject move, not move repeats almost shouting .- What do you want asked in annoyed tone Olivia .- I just want you to pay for everything that happens, you suffer .- Olivia approached his hand toward his gun, the subject was much faster and pushed against the wall, Olivia just felt the blow and then felt the blood began to cover his face, leaned against the wall with one hand and the other took the front, was somewhat dizzy. the blow had been struck, the subject was facing her, is taking something that was leaning against the wall and feels the pain in his abdomen, the first blow left her breathless, felt like the air went out of his lungs, felt every shot that gave the subject. each time feeling as I was running out of breath, felt a deep pain all over her body, she felt dizzy from the blow on the head, had nausea, and had almost ceased to feel his abdomen, was completely numb, he had not realized when subject stopped beating her, trying to take his gun but did not find it, look on the ground of all, the cell had neither the insurance coverage had fallen during the attack, but could not stand on the brink of unconsciousness, trying to keep eyes open, .- was said Do not fall asleep, stay awake, someone will come and help. I try to sit, the pain in his abdomen was unbearable. _

_._

_.  
><em>

_By God it hurts! was again on his back, he felt very dizzy, felt like the blood was returning to his face, began to feel sleepy unconscious. _

_._

__

_He felt his body was raised, could not open my eyes, was so heavy, it felt like his head was throbbing, pressure on the ribs while being lifted her out of her slowly inconsciencia.-please said very quietly, during the second he was awake did not recognize the face of the person who was helping. Just take a breath to thank him and  
><em>

_._

._  
><em>

_falling unconscious again. _

continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

She woke up not knowing where I was at his side was a doctor and 2 nurses, felt a little disoriented, could not remember what had happened, they try to sit up but the pain in his abdomen was unbearable, a moan escaped his lips while he made the effort to not noticed by those present., I'm Dr. Smith .- knows where?, she responds, I guess in the hospital .- remember what happened? Asks again .- Dr. - Liv try to remember, I had severe pain and it was hard to concentrate, I think I was hit, I remember leaving work and a guy attacked me. Dr. Smith gently tells a passing taxi driver outside the tape brought her to the hospital, the question Liv .- I was unconscious in the hospital to state 5 hours, unconscious for at least eight hours in total as we said the driver. Dr. looks seriously and aims to .- it will be observed for at least 3 days, the bruise on his head, surely you will feel dizzy and nauseous for at least 48 hours, and trauma in his ribs, fortunately not any lung collapse, the blows were so strong that has 3 broken ribs, so you need to have complete rest for at least 5 days, we can not give strong medication for pain in the ribs that have a contusion and a strong medicine may be counterproductive, try to rest now, if you need anything please call the nurses should not make any unnecessary movement, has attached a VI which is receiving some serum and natural medicines for pain, Dr Olivia closed the door and stayed in the silence of the room before leaving Dr. Smith asked him if he wanted to tell someone of his health, she immediately thought of Elliot, but the head refused the option, I knew I could not give more problems, Elliot was taking care of his family, and she was strong, that he would not need to care.

.

.

.

In the darkness of the room had remembered things the attack, recalled that the subject told her that this was revenge, I wanted to make her suffer as much as he had suffered. was supposed to remember?, I try to fit into the bed and felt pain in his abdomen, recalled that Dr. had told him no effort, but she just wanted to sit, could not be that hard, was tired of be fully reclined, try to move a little, almost no strength, pressed her lips to endure the pain he asks. as possible even whether he was in pain with medication, again made the attempt to achieve something more comfortable stay, it was very good to stay in bed and less in the hospital .- God I hate hospitals thought aloud .- felt so weak and sore.

.

.

.

The station was Fin, Munch and Elliot, each in their respective desks, no stranger to Benson as she had requested a day off to rest, Elliot had intended to call to find out if she was okay, but knew she would rest and I needed it. Assign some cases to Cragen Elliot and Munch to work during the day. All was quiet in the head.

.

.

.

He noted that it was night, slept a few hours due to medication that they were providing, was not comfortable with the idea of sleeping all day and all night, was desperate to be out of hospital, he needed to go to his apartment to take a shower, but first it needed to pass the station. Could not get this idea from my head, I hope the change of guard of nurses, slowly lift the sheets, try to sit down and almost sank abdominal pain, God thought these ribs hurt rather annoying, I take a walk bed and then the other, was given a boost to his feet, a little dizziness overtook her. damn dizzy, leaned out of bed, try to normalize the breathing, the effort felt much pain in her stomach, opened the closet to find her clothes, her clothes were lying, unless your blouse, put on his pants with great care not make many moves. sure did not have this blouse stained with blood, he decided he would stay with the hospital's shirt and the jacket cover, nobody would notice anything, the shoe was definitely the hardest, it was almost impossible to bend over without feeling strong pressure on your abdominal area, with every move he felt was out of breath, made every effort not to make noise or screaming in pain, began to sweat and breathe hard, took a couple of minutes to regularize their breathing was up and started walking, had his hand resting on his side, trying to do very little movement, every look of his body vai caused her immense pain, and he was still dazed, left the room, no nobody at the reception. toured the hospital corridors without encountering any nurses or doctors who forced back to bed, I needed to leave that place, he was drowned. prisoner, when I can go out to the street he felt more relaxed, a little way to get away from the Hospital, made the first taxi that happened, a groan came from her mouth when she bent down to get into the car, the driver smiled unsuccessfully while enduring the pain, gave him the address where I needed to take her, the driver asks .- Miss is safe, no offense, but is it needs to go to a hospital trying to hide .- she replied that her pain was , I need to go to the address I gave you, Liv was in the back seat, was reconsidering the idea of leaving the hospital and not feeling well, but he needed his freedom.

.

.

.

While riding in the taxi prayed that no one was the curator, was in no mood to answer to anyone, especially Elliot, sure why not ask him had called him to tell him what had happened.

.

.

.

Pay the taxi driver and began to climb the stairs of the precinct. felt very fortunate to note that no one crossed the road, surely did not have very good aspect to the view of others, had a wound on his forehead, barely could get up and walk and was affirmed to the rail to climb, every few steps, took a breath, not too deep that hurt ribs, regularize his breathing as he went up, I was sweating from physical exertion without mentioning that he had a headache and was dizzy.

.

.

.

continued...


End file.
